La foto de Alice
by Diana L. Black
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si aquella noche Alice hubiera muerto? ¿Y si Frank se queda con Neville para cuidarlo? Pasen y vean.


La foto de Alice

Frank había estado actuando raro desde hacía unos días y Neville se había dado cuenta, no salía con la misma frecuencia que antes y había dejado de jugar con él durante las tardes.

Ese día había sido el definitivo, en la mañana el desayuno había sido totalmente silencioso, el cereal de Neville se había vuelto una pasta café informe, parecía avena y él la empujó en el mesón de la cocina. Frank le miró con una ceja en alto y apuntó con su cuchara a su hijo.

–Tienes que desayunar Neville, en cuanto termines te dejaré con la abuela Augusta. –Neville frunció el ceño, arrugando un poco su nariz y una descarga de dolor recorrió a Frank.

–No quiero, el desayuno se ve raro y la abuela me da miedo. –

Neville hizo bailar sus piernas en la silla, apenas tenía seis años y en ese punto a Frank se le estaba haciendo difícil ver a su hijo, se parecía tanto a ella. Su manera de hablar, sus gestos, a veces era como si Alice estuviera ahí con él, hablando a través de su hijo.

Miró a la ventana, afuera estaba nublado y los árboles desnudos le daban un toque melancólico al día, tenía ganas de llorar nada más de recordar los horrores de aquella noche.

Los Lestrange y Crouch irrumpiendo en su casa, la manera en la que los torturaron… la pobre Alice, se había mantenido fuerte aún cuando Bellatrix le gritaba preguntas mientras ella se retorcía del dolor bajo ese Crucio.

– _¡Dime donde esta! ¡Asquerosa traidora!_ _– Bellatrix gritaba mientras la apuntaba con la varita._

 _Les tenían amarrados a ambos en sillas, Frank tenía la cara llena de sangre debido a los cortes que le habían hecho, tuvo que soportar que Crouch y Lestrange les golpearan, tuvo que soportar ver como golpeaban a su esposa._

– _¡Cobardes, malditos cobardes! ¿Cómo puedes golpearla sin ver el rostro de tu esposa?_ _–Rodolphus soltó una carcajada antes de lanzarle un Crucio._

– _Esto no es acerca de ella, o de tu estúpida esposa, quiero que me digas donde está. –Frank escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca._

– _Ya te dije… que no sabemos. –_

 _Bellatrix lanzó un grito desgarrador a la noche y abofeteó con fuerza a Alice, la hizo tambalearse en la silla y Frank se echó hacia adelante intentando llegar a ella pero Barty Crouch le lanzó de nuevo un Crucio._

– _Por última vez maldita traidora ¿Dónde está? –Le tomó del corto cabello y dio un tirón hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro._

– _No…No lo sé. – Una chispa de odio se encendió en los ojos de Bellatrix y con rabia le soltó el cabello a Alice._

– _¡Eres una mentirosa! –Gritó, la apuntó con la varita y todo lo que Frank pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue un destello de luz verde._

–Papá… papá. – La voz de Neville le regresó a la realidad.

Se parecía tanto a ella, tenía sus ojos sin duda y parte de su carácter, casi podía verla en él.

–Papá… ¿es mamá de nuevo? ¿La extrañas? – Neville le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes. –A ella no le gustaría que estuvieras triste, no le gustaría que me dejaras solo cuando te sientes mal.

Las palabras de su hijo fueron una cuchillada para él, un trueno retumbo a lo lejos antes de que Frank gritara, con los ojos oscuros y una expresión sombría en el rostro.

– ¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¡Tú ni siquiera la conociste! – El arrepentimiento le recorrió nada más decir esas palabras.

Su hijo le miraba desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa de la cocina con los ojos llorosos, esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de ella, Frank tomó una larga respiración intentando calmarse y después de unos minutos comenzó a llorar. La extrañaba tanto, estaba tan perdido por el dolor y el miedo, el miedo de fallarle a ella, a su hijo, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Alargó una mano a través de la mesa para tomar la pequeña manita de Neville entre las suyas, eran tan pequeñas que apenas sobresalían un poco sus propias palmas, parecidas a las de Alice.

–Papá… tienes que… decirme que sucede, yo… yo te puedo ayudar. – Las lágrimas de Frank rodaron por sus mejillas con más fuerza, al igual que las de su hijo.

–A veces… incluso suenas como ella… Todo lo que alguna vez he hecho, lo hice por ella y… ahora se ha ido, pero yo sigo aquí… – Neville se bajó de la silla y se paró junto a su padre.

Frank había apoyado la cabeza entre sus brazos, sobre la mesa y Neville le miró desde su lugar junto a él sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Creo… que ella puede verme a través de tus ojos y… ¿Qué pensaría Alice si me viera ahora? –

Neville se subió a su regazo y le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su carita bañada en lágrimas contra la camisa de su padre.

–Yo creo que eres un buen papá. –

Eso rompió el corazón de Frank, abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, y ambos lloraron unos momentos en la mesa de la cocina, una lluvia torrencial caía afuera.

Ese día Frank no dejó a Neville con Augusta, se dedicó a pasarlo con él, movieron los sofás de la sala y Frank le dio un acto de magia a su hijo, miraba maravillado las chispas saliendo de su varita y los pájaros, incluso convirtió un florero en un conejo.

Neville durmió la siesta con su padre, ambos tumbados en la habitación de Frank, viendo el álbum de fotos donde salían Alice y él, en Hogwarts, en vacaciones, incluso fotos de su boda y algunas de cuando estaban en la academia de Aurores.

Su hijo se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, entre sus manitas estaba una fotografía mágica de Alice con Neville en brazos, con apenas unos días de nacido, ella sonreía mientras hacía gestos a la cámara para que guardara silencio, Frank la había tomado, justo cuando Neville se había quedado dormido.

La retiró suavemente para no despertarlo y se dio cuenta que había algo escrito detrás de ella, no recordaba haber puesto algo.

" _Nunca esperé sentir la felicidad de esta manera, mucho menos en tiempos como estos, eres el rayo de esperanza que tu padre y yo necesitábamos, mi niño, mi pequeño Neville, te amamos, nunca lo olvides, tú y tu padre siempre serán lo más importante para mí, ustedes son mi corazón._

 _Con amor, Mamá"_

Frank negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, miró a su hijo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una manita en su estomago, justo como solía dormir Alice… a veces sentía que ella estaba ahí con él y con Neville, cuidándolos, y solo esperaba que no se sintiera decepcionada.

–Hago lo mejor que puedo cariño. – Dijo al viento, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos y Frank decidió tomarlo como una especie de señal. –Yo también te amo. –

* * *

 **Tenía rato con esta idea en la cabeza, es algo corto y un poco más triste que el resto de mis Fics, pero aun así espero les guste y no olviden los Reviews.**

 **Diana L. Black**


End file.
